The Game of Hearts
by taylor17
Summary: Modern AU! Bellamy Blake lived a pretty great life, he had good friends, family, and the perfect wife. Until Clarke Griffin came crashing into his life (literally) turning it upside down.


Hi all! here's a new story idea I'm trying out, Enjoy!

_My heart sank as I looked down at the golden blonde hair sprawled out against her back, I knew I had to leave soon so I reached for my pants making the bed move and she shifted _

"_Don't leave yet, five more minutes", she groaned _

"_Sorry princess, I'm already late I shouldn't have stayed the night" _

"_Come on Bell you know you had fun staying the night"_

"_I did Clarke but I have to pick up Echo from the airport" _

"_Of course, it's always about Echo, Echo did that, Echo said that like Jesus Bellamy, I honestly don't care about what she does and she's all you talk about"_

"_Well she's my wife Clarke"_

"_You don't think I know that? You remind me every day if she's your wife what does that make me?" _

"_I'm not doing this Clarke, not today" _

"_Then when huh? When she finds out or when you decide you're tired of this and leave? For once Bellamy be honest." _

"_I'll talk to you later when you're being a little more rational" He bends down to kiss her forehead but before he can she moves away_

"_Don't touch me, just leave" Clarke barked as she threw a pillow at him_

* * *

_Without another word, he left her apartment. The tears in her eyes begin to overflow as she threw herself onto her bed that still smelled like his cologne, 1 Million by Paco Rabanne. She didn't know what she was doing sleeping with a man like him but she couldn't walk away now, now when she felt this way. She was absolutely in love with Bellamy Blake but the problem is he's married and she's the other woman. _

That was two months ago, the affair between Clarke and I started about ten months ago, I was visiting my younger sister at Ark U when I decide to make a quick stop at the coffee shop located on campus, Octavia was not a morning person.

"_Hi welcome to Polis, what can I get you?" _

"_Yeah Hi umm... can I get a Caramel Frappuccino with extra whipped cream and a Spinach & Feta Breakfast wrap with no tomatoes", Clarke answered _

"_Of course, your total is $13.67, you can pick it up down there. Have a great rest of your day!"_

_Clarke turned around to go to the pickup counter when she bumped into something actually someone_

_She looked up to find a tall, dark curly-headed man with tons of freckles, he was absolutely handsome but he was currently sporting a coffee stain on his crisp blue button down. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention." _

"_Uh shit it's fine really, I never really like this shirt anyways but I should probably go get this cleaned up" _

"_Wait at least let me buy you another cup of coffee, I did just ruin your shirt"_

"_No, it's fine, it's an old shirt anyways" _

"_No, it's not, but thanks for trying to make me feel better. I'm not usually this clumsy but midterms have been killer and I haven't had coffee yet" Clarke started rambling, Bellamy interrupted her by laughing _

"_Is something funny?"_

"_Not at all, you're just cute in all with your rambling"_

"_Cute, like a bunny?"_

"_No like a princess" _

"_Princess huh?"_

"_Yes, kind of like Cinderella or Rapunzel. I'm Bellamy by the way" He reached his hand out between them but before she could respond they were interrupted by a barista "Clarke, Caramel frap and Spinach wrap" _

"_That's me, see you around Bellamy"_

_Bellamy didn't know what it was about Clarke that urged him to get to know her more, it could have been bright blue eyes that reminded him on the water near his beach house in the Hamptons or the mole above her lip that he so desperately wanted to kiss. He started to twirl his wedding ring around his finger a few times before he took it off and put it in his jeans pocket. _

_As he was walking to Octavia's dorm thinking about Clarke, he was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. It was Octavia_

"_Hey O, I'll be there in 10 I had an accident at the coffee shop"_

"_Actually, change of plans, a study room opened up and I really need to cram for my Abnormal Psychology exam, I'm so sorry…." _

"_O it's fine, I actually have to go pick up Echo from LAX in an hour so I wouldn't have been able to stay long anyways." _

"_I love you big brother"_

"_Love you too, now go study hard."_

"_Nerd" _

"_I'm hanging up now bye." He hung up and turned around walking back to his Telsa model X_

* * *

" Flight 319 from New York to Los Angeles has just arrived", The guy over the intercom spoke.

Bellamy was probably at the airport three or four times a month because Echo travels to New York a lot because of her clothing line she runs called 'Ice Nation.' Bellamy saw her coming through airport security with her suitcase in one hand and her phone in the other, she ran to him.

"Hey babe, did you miss me?", Echo teased while jumping into his arms

"Well now that you mention it, the house has been awfully quiet" He teased back as she smacked his arm "How was your trip?", he asked half minded he couldn't stop thinking about his weekend, Clarke.

"Bellamy? Bell? Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes, sorry didn't sleep much last night", He lied through his teeth he slept all night with her.

"Why is everything alright?", Echo reached up to touch his face, clearly concerned

"Yes, everything is fine, things at work have just been a little stressful."

"It'll get better, so where are we going to dinner? I'm starved I hate airplane peanuts."

"About that can we get lunch tomorrow instead? I have a meeting with Miller and Murphy" The smile on Echo's face instantly dropped and was overcame with disappointment. "Can't you reschedule I really want some alone time with you please" Echo pleaded

"It's really important, tomorrow can spend the afternoon together and go to your favorite place"

"Okay fine but tomorrow and no rainchecks"

"I promise, tomorrow I'm all yours"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

After an hour-long car ride, he dropped Echo off at their house and left her with a kiss and a promise for tomorrow, he waved to her in his rearview mirror as he called Miller, he quickly answered, "What's up boss?"

"If Echo calls tell her I'm with you and Murphy okay?"

"Why, is everything okay between you two?"

"Everything's great, I just have a personal matter to take care off."

"You're seeing her, again aren't you? Bellamy man Echo's going to find out one day

"Well I'll cross that bridge when it comes to it, will you cover for me or not?"

"Yes, I will go have fun with Clarke"

"Oh, I most definitely will"

"Screw you man" At that comment, Bellamy burst out laughing he could feel Miller rolling his eyes over the phone but Bellamy remembered the other reason he called "Back to actual business, is Dax taking care of the issue we had earlier?" he questioned hopefully, timing is everything. "Already done, Jasper and Monty are there tying up loose ends." Bellamy smiled one of those big toothy ones, "That what I like to hear, make sure all the T's are crossed and I's are dotted" With that, he hung up the call and sped on the freeway to Clarke's apartment.

* * *

Bellamy pulled in the apartment complex he knew too well and ran up to her apartment 3B and knocked a few times.

"Coming", she screamed as she opened the door "Bell what are you doing here? I thought Echo came back today." With the mention of her name, his smile dropped a little but he quickly recovered by bending down a giving her quick peck on the lips. "I wanted to surprise you, I knew you were stressed out about exams coming up and I thought we could have a movie night just us and some popcorn, I also missed you."

"You saw me this morning"

"Well it felt like years", Bellamy replied as he led them to her sofa, he sat and pulled her into his lap. "What are we watching? A chick flick, action or comedy""

"Anything you want, I don't mind"

"Men are so un-helpful, how about Fast and Furious 8? I want to catch up before Hobbs and Shaw come out."

"Action that's my girl and maybe we could get some action tonight" Bellamy laughed and smirked. "Ugh! You're such a pig sometimes, you're lucky your cute. Are you staying the night?" Clarke looked up at him with her pleading baby blue that couldn't say no too.

"Why not", She snuggled up closer to him, resting her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeats and wondering how she could fall in love with a married man.

Thank you for reading! Please Fav and review.


End file.
